Red-Hot in Shantung
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: I know you want my body. Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl. Natasha decides to treat Clint to an extra 'present' for his birthday. Which means she uses Shantung material to do so. Puts a new meaning to 'Birthday Sex.' Clintasha. Smut. 'In This Together' series. Rated M for a reason.


**Fanfic: Red-Hot In Shantung, Avengers  
Author: ShadowBeats22107  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers. Never have. Most likely never will; this is strictly for my own amusement. I don't own****_ Beyoncé's Naughty Girl_**** either.  
Word Count:  
Rated: M or NC/17**

**Author's Note: I got this idea from ****_Beyoncé's Naughty Girl._**

**Summary: ****_I know you want my body. Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl. _****Natasha decides to treat Clint to an extra 'present' for his birthday. Which means she uses Shantung material to do so. Puts a new meaning to ****_'Birthday Sex.'_**** Clintasha. Smut. '****In This Together'**** series. Rated M for a reason.**

* * *

**_S.H.E.I.L.D. Safe House, Shanghai, China… 9_****_th_****_ August 2010_**

"Yes Coulson. Of course I know Fury's gonna flip when he finds out we practically had a gang war in uptown Shanghai. Yeah we'll deal with it then. Yeah… Right… Bye _Dad_," Clint said into the phone before hanging up. "Nat… I debriefed with Coulson… He's not happy with what we did to those gangs," he called out to his wife.

"Why?" Natasha called out from the bedroom.

**_'What is she doing in there?' _**he wondered. "Something about; _we caused an international incident between the American and Chinese governments_," he replied, doing a good impression of their handler. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen then headed back to the living-room.

"Of course we did. When do we ever _not_ cause an international incident? Actually, don't answer that," Natasha responded

**_'Why does she sound like she's in the same it room?'_** Clint thought as he looked out the safe-house's balcony door onto the Shanghai skyline; the bullet-proof glass-wall was a nice feature too (especially a one-way one. You get the idea?)

"What do you think of this?" she asked, causing him to turn around and look at her. He had just been about to take a bite out of the apple but dropped in surprise instead when he looked at his wife.

"Clint if you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she teased as she strutted towards him. "I'm guessing you like my new kimono," she murmured as she stepped up against him, grabbing the collar of his tank-top and licking his Adam's apple seductively. She smirked against his neck when she heard him stifle a moan, chuckling when he placed his hands on her hips. Her kimono came to her mid-thigh, red in colour with purple designs, showing off her pale legs to perfection.

"Definitely... Although what's the occasion?" he whispered, bending his head so he could kiss and suck on her left shoulder.

"Baby do you know what date it is today?" she murmured into her husband's ear, biting the lobe teasingly.

"Monday," he whispered before moaning as she grinded one of her thighs against his member. "Fuck... Tasha," he moaned, tightening his hold on her hips as she pushed her into the glass wall. He groaned as his head hit the glass.

"The date Clint," she whispered in between nipping and sucking on his neck, close to his Adam's apple.

Clint frowned in confusion before it dawned on him. "August 9th," he whispered, moaning as his wife sucked on his weak spot.

Natasha stopped her actions, grabbed his hands and stepped back. "The fact that you didn't realise that it's your birthday straight away is actually very amusing," she teased, rolling her eyes playfully as she pulled on his hands as she walked over to the couch. She pushed him onto it so he was sitting down. Once he was seated, she (teasingly) slowly undid the purple sash from her waist.

"Haha Nat... I think I've got a good excuse," he whispered as he watched as she revealed what she was wearing underneath the kimono; a black set of lace a thong and bra.

"Oh... And what's that excuse?" she teased as she caught his eyes trailing the movement of her hands. "Just telling you now Clint... this isn't your birthday present from me," she stated as she threw her leg over his lap so she straddled him, her knees resting on either side of his waist.

"My beautiful and sexy wife decided to wear something that hides her perfect beauty, both inside and out. Which is making me wanna tear that said clothing off of her," Clint said nonchalantly as he ran his hands over her hips. "So if this _isn't_ my birthday present from you... what is?" he teased then moaned as she grinded down on him slowly.

"Okay... That is a good reason to forget your own birthday," she mumbled as she brought her sash up to his face, placed it over his eyes and tied it around his head. "As for your present; I'll give it to you later."

"O-... Okay," he murmured, stiffening as his wife blind folded him.

"Clint, please relax. This is something you'll enjoy," she whispered into his ear, knowing how tense he got if he couldn't see; after losing his hearing, it was the one sense that was heightened the furthest. She brushed her lips over his softly and slowly, making sure he wasn't surprised by her movements.

Clint inhaled sharply at the contact of their lips brushing against each other. He felt his wife smile against his lips at his reaction. "Not using some of our senses heightens our remaining ones," Natasha whispered as she slowly slid her hands down his chest, "I decided that you deserved some relaxation tonight."

Clint nodded as she slid his tank top off of him. "Am I allowed to tear your clothes off of you later?" he murmured against her lips. Her touch felt like electric shocks as she trailed her hands down his body.

"Absolutely not," she murmured into his right ear. "Shantung material is far too expensive for you to be ripping it off of me... Even though I love you so much, I'm sick of you tearing my clothes," she whispered before biting his ear lobe teasingly.

It was then that a realisation struck Clint. "You punishing me for last night?" he whispered; he'd, ah, been a little too careless with all of their clothing – the fact that that said clothing was currently lying in the waste bin was the very proof of it.

He felt his wife frown against the skin of his neck. **_'Okay... guess I was wrong,'_** he thought. "Nat?"

She smirked as she heard the nervousness in her husband's voice. "Clint... I actually forgot all about what you did to our clothes," she whispered as she slowly began to tease him through his sweat pants. "I meant what I said when I said I wanted you to relax tonight," she whispered, nipping and sucking her way down to his chest.

"Fuck... Nat..." he moaned as she gripped him through his pants. His breathing was laboured now. If she kept it up, he was going to cum in his pants.

"Yes Baby," she teased as she went to her knees. "Clint... Don't move until I tell you," she ordered huskily, tugging his pants down slightly. "Hips up," she instructed.

Clint did as he was told; raising his hips up off the couch so she could slide his pants and boxers off him. "Am I allowed to speak?" he grunted then groaned as she trailed the fingers of her right hand while her left hand pumped his length slowly, the coolness of her wedding ring adding effect to her actions.

"Yeah... I'll let you speak... As long as you don't piss me off..." she whispered before taking the head of his cock in her mouth.

Clint groaned in pleasure. "I've... a-a... apologised for... that mission... in... Athens, last... mouth... how many... times... Tasha? A-... Actually never... mind" he moaned.

Natasha rolled her eyes at her husband's childlike question; it was funny most of the time. Actually now that she thought of it, it was always funny. She smirked as he almost whimpered in pleasure as she took all of what she could fit of his dick in her mouth. Clint threw his head back in pleasure, gripping the cushions of the couch tightly as he felt his wife deep-throat him.

"Oh... God... Shit... Nat... I'm gonna cum," Clint warned. His warning made his wife stop her ministrations on his member. "Nat?" he whispered as he felt her stop all skin contact with him for the moment.

"Relax _Babe_..." she ordered, grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips at the hem of her thong."Don't tear them," she instructed as she let him slide the thong down her legs. Once he got them to her ankles (with very little help from her), she kicked them to the side, mentally noting where it landed. Natasha pushed Clint so he was sitting with his back on the back of the couch then threw her leg over his lap, straddling him. "Clint... you're still tense," she whispered into her husband's ear.

"I'm trying to make sure I don't cum the minute you let me enter you," he replied then moaned slightly as she nipped on his weak spot.

"Ever the gentleman," she teased before suddenly sinking down on him, causing them both to moan in pleasure and contentment.

"Only for you Nat," he whispered before groaning in pleasure as she began riding him slowly.

Natasha kissed him softly as she continued her slow pace of riding him. "Told you you'd enjoy me blind folding you," she whispered then moaned as his length her G-spot as she changed her angle slightly.

"You did... Thank you," he whispered into her ear before biting the lobe gently. "Can I move now?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, Natasha took his hands in hers and then placed one on her left tit while she placed the other on her right hip. "Don't remove the blind fold... And I stay on top," she whispered into his ear before claiming his lips hungrily.

"You're still wearing... your kimono... and your bra," Clint stated in between moans as he felt his wife tighten around him. Neither of them were going to last long.

"Good observation," she teased, knowing he could feel the soft lace of her bra and the soft material of her kimono against his bare chest and torso. "Fuck," she whispered as Clint began to trail blind (no pun intended) kisses down her neck to her chest, nipping and sucking, leaving several hickeys and love marks on her skin. When he reached her right breast, he sucked his way over the lace of her bra until he found her nipple. On finding it, he bit and sucked hungrily on it causing his wife to groan and throw her head back in pleasure at his actions.

"Oh God... Tasha I'm not... gonna last... much longer," he muttered as he felt his balls grow tighter.

"Same," she whispered as she tightened further around him. "Cum with me Clint," she whispered before screaming his name as she came around.

"Clint!"

Her orgasm pulled Clint over the edge, shouting her name as he did so.

"NATASHA!"

Natasha collapsed on top of her husband as she came down from her climax. Once she had enough energy, she lifted her hands and removed the sash from his eyes. "Hi," she whispered hoarsely against his lips, smiling as she looked into his grey eyes.

"Hey," he murmured as he raised his left hand to caress her cheek softly. Natasha caught his hand, interlaced their fingers and kissed his wedding ring.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing him softly. "Happy Birthday."

"Love you too Nat," he whispered, kissing her again. "Thank you," he murmured against her lips.

"How about you thank me later and we bring this to the bedroom," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his neck lovingly.

Clint smiled at her and stood up, wrapping her legs around him and walked towards the bedroom. "Can I take your clothes off?" he asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Look at what's in the corner with our bags first," Natasha whispered.

Clint frowned in confusion at his wife's words but did as he was told. What he saw on the bed was the last thing he thought he'd see from her. "Nat?" he whispered as he looked at the acoustic guitar that she had obviously bought him.

"I thought you want something that has nothing to do with work," she whispered, smiling at the look of excitement on her husband's face. "What do you think?"

"Thank you," he whispered as he laid her down on the bed, kissing her softly.

"No problem... I think you wanted to take my kimono and bra off of me," she whispered before moaning as Clint pushed two fingers inside her. "Fuck... Clint..."

"You look red hot in shantung," he commented as she arched into his touch.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Oh God... Clint."

"I'm gonna make love to you all night Nat," he whispered as he climbed on top of her.

And that's exactly what they did... christening every part of the apartment in doing so. And the fact that Natasha almost killed Hill and Coulson when they teased her about the several love bites on both hers and Clint's neck. And the very obvious limp she had.

* * *

**This was fun writing. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
